


Belly Comforts

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [15]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt cheers Techie up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Comforts

The blade of her knife sank down deeper than usual. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, shutting his eyes tightly as he threw his head back. Ma-Ma was a steady force at his back, refusing to let him get up from his chair. Another firm push pierced the flesh as well as warned him not to scream aloud into the microphone. If he fucked this up…

His voice trembled as he tried to speak again and Ma-Ma sank her knife in as punishment.

* * *

Matt woke up with a pained grunt as he was kicked in the small of his back. The blonde sat up, frowning as he looked down at a panting Techie, his eyes wide and pupils blown wide in fear. “Hey…Techie..?”

Slowly Techie’s eyes adjusted and went back to their normal settings. He blushed, biting his lip as he lay on his back still. “I’m sorry…”

“What did you dream about?” Matt kindly asked.

“…Her…”

“And her knife?” he finished. He watched as Techie slowly nodded his head and he sighed in understanding. He reached down slowly, lifting up the bottom of Techie’s shirt to expose his stomach. He had been told that Ma-Ma liked pressing her knife to Techie’s stomach the most, making the soft flesh push in just enough around the blade, the threat of penetration constant.

Techie flinched when Matt rested his warm palm against his stomach, biting his bottom lip as he watched the way he rubbed it in comfort. “Matt…” he whispered.

“You’re okay,” Matt whispered. He smiled down at him, rubbing all over his stomach, letting the tips of his fingers play over old scars. “No one is going to hurt you ever again.” He removed his hand and leaned down, kissing Techie on the stomach.

Techie blushed, smiling as he looked up at the ceiling.

And then Matt blew a raspberry and he erupted into laughter, arching his back as he grabbed onto the other’s hair.


End file.
